The piano, Larten and Darren
by vampires assistant
Summary: Darren is lost and finds Larten singing for the dead Arra. I am really bad at summaries so just read it.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Larten, Arra, Darren, Glada or Vampire mountain.

I do not own any of the songs included.

The piano, Larten and Darren.

(Darren's point of view)

Darren was lost. He hated to admit it but he was. No-one could judge him though because he was lost in the tunnels of Vampire Mountain. He was actually looking for his mentor, Larten Crepsley. At this moment in time Larten was most likely grieving over the loss of him ex-mate, Arra Sails. Her death hit him, hard. He was there when she was stabbed by the vampaneze, his name was Glada. He stayed with her as she died and long after as well. Darren didn't know what he should do. He could go and try to comfort Larten, but what if Larten was ashamed to be crying. Or Darren could leave him to grieve. He spoke to Seba and he said that he had gone to see Larten in his cell one night and he wanted to be alone. Seba said to give him some time and then go and see him, so Darren did. The only thing was Darren didn't know where Larten was. He checked in Larten's cell but it was empty, he checked in his own cell but no-one was there. He walked around and came upon Arra's old cell. He poked his head around the door but found no-one. Darren continued to walk around the mountain. He was determined to find Larten. He heard a noise in the distance, and he followed it. It was the sound of a piano. Then he heard a voice join the piano. I man's voice broken with sobs. He walked up to the hall and looked through the window in the door of the great room. He saw a long room, it was nearly empty, and the only thing it held was a piano and a man at the piano. The man had a red cloak and flame coloured hair. Darren knew immediately that it was Larten. Darren was shocked. Larten was playing the piano and singing. He was actually really talented. Darren began to recognize the song, it was 'Never say never' by the Fray

_**Some things we don't talk about**_

_**Better do without**_

_**Just hold a smile**_

_**We're falling in and out of love**_

_**The same damn problem**_

Darren walked into the hall quietly and stood behind his singing mentor.

_**Together all the while**_

_**You can never say never**_

_**Why we don't know when**_

_**Time and time again**_

_**Younger now then we were before**_

_**Don't let me go,**_

_**Don't let me go,**_

_**Don't let me go,**_

_**Don't let me go,**_

_**Don't let me go,**_

_**Don't let me go**_

_**Picture, you're the queen of everything**_

_**As far as the eye can see**_

_**Under your command**_

_**I will be your guardian**_

_**When all is crumbling**_

_**Steady your hand**_

_**You can never say never  
Why we don't know when  
Time and time again  
Younger now then we were before  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go.**_

We're falling apart  
And coming together again and again  
We're coming apart  
But we pull it together  
Pull it together, together again

Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go.

He finished the song and looked down at the piano keys and started to cry. Heart retching cries from deep inside his heart. I reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder. He jumped slightly then turned to me.

"That was amazing. Was it for Arra?"

"Yes." He replied simply. He looked pained at the mention of her name. "She loved it when I sang to her, but I hardly ever did. I wish I could change things about mine and Arra's past. I wish I was there for her more and I wish I never left her at the mountain."

I looked into his eyes and he began to cry. I pulled him into a hug and allowed him to cry into my shirt. We sat there for most of the day and Larten became relaxed. He pulled away from me and tried to compose himself, it didn't work.

"I am sorry. I am supposed to be the brave one, the one that does not cry."

"Don't be sorry, Larten. To get over her you have to cry, it's natural."

"Thank you, Darren. You being here through this has helped me more than you can understand."

"No problem, anytime. I liked your song. It was 'Never say never' by the 'Fray'. Am I correct?"

"Yes. I heard it a few years ago and I liked it. It just fit my mood today and the lyrics were very meaningful to me."

I smiled slightly and he asked me something that sort of surprised me.

"Do you want to sing?" I was shocked by this. Reason 1. Before now I thought Larten hated music. Reason 2. Did he mean sing with him or to him or what?

"You do not have to if you wish not to. I just thought it would be nice."

"I don't know how to play the piano."

"I do. You sing and I'll play."

"Okay. Do you know 'How to save a life' by the 'Fray'"

"Yes. I think I do."

He began playing and it was the correct song.

I waited until it was time for me to begin.

_**Step one you say we need to talk**_

_**He walks you say sit down it's just a talk**_

_**He smiles politely back at you**_

_**You stare politely right on through**_

_**Some sort of window to your right**_

_**As he goes left and you stay right**_

_**Between the lines of fear and blame**_

_**You begin to wonder why you came**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

He looked at me in surprise.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong. You are really good."

"You are better than me."

"Thank you. Anyway lets continue."

_**Let him know that you know best**_

_**Cause after all you do know best**_

_**Try to slip past his defense**_

_**Without granting innocence**_

_**Lay down a list of what is wrong**_

_**The things you've told him all along**_

_**And pray to God he hears you**_

_**And pray to God he hears you**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**As he begins to raise his voice**_

_**You lower yours and grant him one last choice**_

_**Drive until you lose the road**_

_**Or break with the ones you've followed**_

_**He will do one of two things**_

_**He will admit to everything**_

_**Or he'll say he's just not the same**_

_**And you'll begin to wonder why you came**_

Larten joined in for the chorus. His deep voice mixing well with my higher one.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**How to save a life**_

_**How to save a life**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**How to save a life**_

We finished the song at I looked up at him.

"Can we do another one?"

"Sure, we can. What do you want to sing?"

"I'm not sure. What about you? Any ideas?"

"I am not sure if you would know the songs that I know."

"Try me."

Larten ran his fingers over his scar, he was thinking.

"I have one."

He began to play the music and sing along to it. This song was faster than the others and I knew it was older. I knew it though. It was 'These arms of mine' by 'Otis Redding'

_**These arms of mine, they are lonely,**_

_**Lonely and feeling blue.**_

_**These arms of mine, they are yearning,**_

_**Yearning from wanting you.**_

_**And if you would let them hold you,**_

_**Oh how grateful I will be.**_

I joined in to show that I recognized the song

_**These arms of mine, they are burning,**_

_**Burning from wanting you.**_

_**These arms of mine, they are wanting,**_

_**Wanting to hold you.**_

_**And if you would let them hold you,**_

_**Oh how grateful I will be.**_

_**Come on, come on please let them.**_

_**Just be my little woman. **_

_**Just be my lover.**_

_**I need me somebody, somebody to treat me right.**_

_**I need your arms, loving arms to hold me tight.**_

_**I need your, I need your tender lips, to hold me,**_

_**To hold me together when I'm around you.**_

The song ended and he looked at me, with a confused look on his face.

"How did you know that song?"

"I just did. It is off one of my favourite movies. Dirty Dancing."

"Oh. Ok then your go."

"Do you have a guitar?"

"Yes. It is in that closet. Wait here."

He flitted to the closet, which I think was a bit unnecessary. He came back with an acoustic guitar in his hands.

"Here you go."

I picked a few of the strings. They needed tuning. Luckily I knew how to tune the guitar by hearing. I tuned it quickly and began playing.

I decided to play 'This love' by 'Maroon 5'

_**I was so high I did not recognize**_

_**The fire burning in her eyes**_

_**The chaos that controlled my mind**_

_**Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane**_

_**Never to return again**_

_**But always in my heart**_

_**This love has taken it's toll on me**_

_**She said goodbye too many times before**_

_**And her heart is breaking in front of me**_

_**I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore**_

_**I tried my best to feed her appetite**_

_**Keep her coming every night**_

_**So hard to keep her satisfied**_

_**Kept playing love like it was just a game**_

_**Pretending to feel the same**_

_**Then turn around and leave again**_

_**This love has taken it's toll on me**_

_**She said goodbye too many times before**_

_**And her heart is breaking in front of me**_

_**I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore**_

_**I'll fix these broken things**_

_**Repair your broken wings**_

_**And make sure everything's alright**_

_**My pressure on her hips**_

_**Sinking my fingertips**_

_**Into every inch of you**_

_**Cause I know that's what you want me to do.**_

"So did you recognise it?"

"No. I did not. It was really good though."

"Thank you."

"Well, we really should get some sleep."

"Ok, uh Larten?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we?"

"I thought you might be curious. Well Arra loved to sing and she loved music but she did not want anyone to know about her gift. So I got a sledge hammer and made this place."

"Wow. You built this hall? Does anyone else know about this place?"

"No. The only people that know of it are you, me and Arra."

I saw a tear slide down the side of his face. I wiped it off with the pad of my thumb.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"No. Not for that, but for helping today. I sort of had fun. But I have to ask, how did you find me?"

"Well, I thought I should come to see if you were alright. So I checked your cell but you weren't there I checked all the halls and you were no-where. And then I kind of got lost and I heard you singing so I went to the sound and found you."

"Oh, ok. I was just wondering." He said and tears came to the corners of his eyes.

"Damn these tears, I wish I could stop, but every time I think of her. I-I-I just can't help it." He said and he began to cry once again.

I pulled him into another hug and he clung to me tightly. I rubbed his back with my hands.

"It is going to take time, Larten."

"I know. Darren? Can I tell you something really personal that I didn't even tell Arra?"

"Sure, if you want to."

"I sat with her when she got stabbed and I held her hand, I told her everything was going to be okay and that she would live. Her last words were 'I love you Larten' then she closed her eyes for the last time. I never got to say it back to her. I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I never told her that I loved her back. That I loved her more than words could even begin to say. Or that life is pointless without her." He cried into my shirt and a moved us over to the piano stool so we could both sit down. He continued crying and pushed his head deeper into my chest. He calmed down after a while and I felt his breathing slow down and deepen. I looked down and found that he had fallen asleep. I felt so bad for him and so sorry for him. I knew it would take a long time for him to get over her. Actually I don't think he ever will. I picked him up into my arms, he was surprisingly light for a full grown man, or maybe that was just my vampire strength, and began walking down to his cell. I got to his cell without any interruptions, all the vampires had gone to sleep for the day. I laid him down into his coffin but didn't close the lid. He looked so peaceful and calm. I sat in a chair next to his coffin and fell asleep.

I woke up the following night to find Larten sat up looking at a band he had wrapped around his wrist.

"Hello, Larten. Are you okay?"

"Hello Darren. Yes I am fine but I just remembered the band she gave me when we were mates. I have never taken it off since she gave it to me." A silent tear came from his eye and I knew that he would never really get over her, never. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He returned the embrace and pulled me into his coffin. He held onto me tightly. As if his life depended on me being there. Maybe it did.

"Thank you or everything, Darren. I want you to know that you may think I do not like you at times but I think of you as my son and you are what I live for now."

"It's ok. I want you to know that I think of you as my dad. I think I am actually closer to you than I was to my real dad."

"I love you, Darren. As an assistant and as a son."

"I love you too, Larten. As a mentor and as a dad."

We fell asleep in each other's arms. I really do think of him as my dad. He is more than that to me. He is my life and I am his. I would help him through the difficult times and he would me. I couldn't live without him and he couldn't live without me.

Please comment

Thanks


	2. I'll stand by you

I sat back and began singing to myself. Larten was still asleep and I was in his coffin with him so I had to sing quietly so I didn't wake him up.

_**I just died in your arms tonight **_

_**It must have been something you said **_

_**I just died in your arms tonight**_

I sang but what I did not realise is that Larten had woken up.

**I keep on looking for something I can't get**

**Broken hearts, their all around me and I don't **

**see an easier way to get out of this**

**Her diary sits by the bedside table **

**The curtains are closed and the cats in the cradle**

**Who would have thought that a boy like me could come **

**to this.**

He joined in for the chorus, both of us singing quietly so we didn't wake up the other vampires in the cells next to us.

_**I just died in your arms tonight**_

_**It must have been something you said **_

_**I just died in your arms tonight**_

_**It must have been some kind of kiss**_

_**I should have walked away**_

_**I should have walked away**_

He cried out at the end and I realised why. How stupid could I be. The lyrics to the song were (I just died in your arms tonight)

"I am so sorry, I didn't think about the lyrics." I said as I pulled him into a hug. He was shaking uncontrollably. I stroked the back of his head and also his back.

"It's okay, calm down." I said as comfortingly as I could. He wouldn't stop crying. I had an idea. I could sing to him. But what song was comforting enough for him. I got it. 'I'll stand by you'

I began quietly.

_**Why you look so sad?**_

_**Tears are in your eyes.**_

_**Come on and come to me, now.**_

_**Don't be ashamed to cry.**_

_**Let me see you through**_

_**Cause I've seen the dark side too.**_

_**When the night falls on you**_

_**You don't know what to do**_

_**Nothing you confess**_

_**Could make me love you less.**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**I'll stand by you.**_

_**Won't let nobody hurt you**_

_**I'll stand by you.**_

He stopped shaking but he was still crying. Larten looked up at me singing to him and gave me a slight smile then waited for me to continue.

_**So if you're mad get mad.**_

_**Don't hold it all inside.**_

_**Come on and talk to me now.**_

_**Hey, what you got to hide.**_

_**I get angry to.**_

_**Well I'm a lot like you.**_

_**When your standing at the crossroads**_

_**Don't know which path to choose**_

_**Let me come along**_

_**Cause even if your wrong**_

_**I'll stand by you **_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**Won't let nobody hurt you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**Take me into your darkest hour**_

_**And I'll never desert you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

He nuzzled back into my chest and we just lay like that until he spoke.

"Thank you."

"It's ok. I wanted to stop you from shaking."

"Darren, do you want to get some food?" This surprised me because he hadn't gone out of his cell to eat or feed since Arra died. The only time he had been out of his cell was yesterday when he went to his and Arra's hall and when he went to her funeral.

"Yeah sure. Come on."

I got out and gave him a hand. He gladly took it and I pulled him out.

"Um Larten, could I borrow a shirt? You kind of drenched mine." I said with a smile.

He smiled back and threw me a black shirt. "Have a black one, that way if I start crying on you it won't be that noticeable." He laughed a bit then went sad again. I saw one lonely tear come from his eye.

"Larten, do you want me to get you some food and you wait here?"

He shook his head. "No. I think it will be good for me to get out and be around people again."

"Ok. But get changed first. Your shirt is covered in tears as well."

"Wait, I haven't cried on myself."

"They are not your tears, they are mine."

"Why were you crying, I mean not to sound rude but you didn't even know...Arra."

"Yeah, I know I didn't know her but I don't like seeing you sad and when you cry it makes me cry just a little bit."

"Aw, Darren I wish you would have told me I could have kept my crying to a minimum."

"No. When you grieve you have to cry, a lot. I only cried last night because you were crying in your sleep and I tried to calm you down but you wouldn't stop."

"I am sorry."

"No. Larten, you don't get it. I don't mind if you cry, actually it is better because I know that you are releasing pain and not holding it in."

"But I am making you cry."

"Larten, I cry at anything. I cry when people die or when I see people I love crying. So it's ok."

"Thank you again Darren, for helping me through this. You have been a tremendous help. You have helped me get over Arra but I know that there is more tears to come."

"Can I tell you something? You have to promise not to get mad."

"What is it?"

"I don't think you will ever truly get over or give up Arra, because really you don't want to."

"You are right I don't want to give her up but I need to get over her."

He took off his shirt and put a fresh one on. And without a word he walked over to me and went through the door. Once we got out he put his arm around my shoulders like a father would and I placed an arm around his waist and we continued walking. We met no one on our way. We opened the doors to the food hall and entered. It was nearly empty. There were a few vampires at a table but they didn't seem to notice we came in. We sat down and ate a lot of bread and broth. I spotted a table with jugs on it and walked over and took the jugs over to the table that me and Larten were on. I set them down and gestured for him to take what he wanted. He peered over then and took the one containing blood. He drank his full and looked around. I took the blood from him and drank how much I needed and looked to where he was looking. He stared at the stone wall with names of vampires carved on it. I followed his gaze to one name in particular. _**Arra Sails. **_I thought he was going to cry again but he just turned away and looked at me a said "Let's go." I could see the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. I followed him through the mountain to his room. He went inside and sat on the lid of his coffin were he put his head into his hands and sobbed. I went and sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. He moved closer and put his head into my chest once again. I wrapped my arms around him and stoked his back.

"Darren?" Larten said between cries.

"Yes?"

"Why did she have to die?"

I was stomped. "I don't know. Life isn't fair nor is it kind."

"I miss her so much Darren."

"I know, I know."

He clung tightly to me like he would never let me go.

"Darren, promise me something."

"Anything."

"Never leave me, and don't let me leave you. I don't want to lose you as well."

"You won't, don't worry, I promise. Larten, you are the only one I have and I can't live without you."

He cried more at this. I could feel tears coming to my own eyes and instead of acting hard and keeping them in, I let them fall freely and soon we were crying into each other's tears until there was knock at the door.

I got up, dried my cheeks and answered the door.

The man on the other side was wearing a shirt and trousers and looked surprised.

"Can I help you?" I said as politely as I could.

"I am looking for Larten Crepsley."

I moved my hand that was on the door a little so the man could see Larten. He was now standing and he had dried his tears but his face looked red and his eyes were a bit puffy.

"I am Larten Crepsley. Can I help you?" He managed to say.

"Yes, I understand that Miss Arra Sails was very close with you and you must still be grieving but someone needs to clean out her cell."

"Ok I will be done by the end of the night."

"Thank you." The man was gone. He must have flitted.

"Larten? Do you want me to come?"

He simply nodded and walked over to the side of the cell were he kept his metal chests. He signalled for me to carry some of them and I picked up three of them.

We walked out of the cell and I let Larten lead the way. We got there and he opened the door and gulped. This was going to be so hard for him. The room even smelt like Arra. I saw a tear roll down his face and onto the floor. But crying wasn't going to stop him he had to do this. For Arra and for himself. He started with things on her desk. It was only things like ornaments and pens and things but that still made him cry just a little bit more. He packed away the contents of the desk and moved over to her wardrobe. He opened it and started gently taking out the clothes and folding them and putting them into the chests.

"Darren, could you please strip the bed for me whilst I sort out the wardrobe."

"Sure."

I walked over to her double bed and took the blankets off it and folded it up as neatly as I could. I picked up one of the pillows and I found a diary. _**Arra's diary. **_

"Larten, what should I do with this?"

"Just put in the chest with the things from the desk please."

I did as he told me but as I did something fell out. An envelope. On the front it said, To Larten.

"This just fell out and it is addressed to you."

I passed it to him and he opened it. "Could you read it out for me, you know I cannot read."

I nodded and took it from him.

This is all that it said:

_**Dear Larten**_

_**I still love you. I wish to be mates again. Please think this over.**_

_**Love Arra**_

I read the letter out and he started to cry again.

"Is that all of it?" He asked me between cries.

I flipped the page over and found a sketched picture of them. They were holding hands at what looked like an alter. They were smiling hugely, they both looked so happy.

"There is a photo, well a drawing on the back."

I once again handed him the paper. He looked at it and smiled and his tears decreased.

"This picture is of mine and Arra's mating ceremony. I drew it shortly after and I left it behind when I left her here."

"It is really good."

"Thank you."

He folded the picture up and put it back into its envelope and put it in his pocket. We gathered up the rest of her stuff and we headed back to his cell.

Once we got there we found Seba waiting for us.

"Are you ok, Larten?"

"I have been better, but I have been worse. Thanks to Darren I feel a lot better."

"Good. Why do you have chests?" He asked as he pointed to the chests we were carrying.

"We were just at Arra's old cell, we had to clear it out." Larten went sad again, and Seba put a hand on his shoulder.

"You are dealing with this better than expected. I am proud of you."

"Thank you Seba." Larten said as he placed his hand over Seba's one.

"I must be going. I will come and see you again in a few days. Good bye."

"Good bye." Larten replied.

"Bye" I said.

"Actually could I quickly speak with you please?"

"Sure."

"I want to thank you for looking after Larten. I cannot imagine how much he is hurting right now. Arra and him were extremely close, they were never apart, until he left her."

"Why did he leave her?"

"I do not think it is my place to say. You should ask him."

"Ok, bye, Seba."

"Good bye."

I walked back into Larten's cell and he was staring down at one of Arra's shirts. He brought it to his face and kissed it gently and then cried into it. I walked over and put my arms around him. He cried into the piece of clothing and I rubbed his back while he wept. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Do you want me to leave you too rest?"

He shook his head and buried his head in my shoulder again.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him curiously.

"Arra dying in my arms and that letter."

"Larten that is why you are so sad, because you keep thinking about the sad things that have happened. You need to think of all the good times."

"Like our mating ceremony and our first dance."

"Yes. Exactly. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Okay. Our first dance was around 160 years ago. We were both 20 years old and still half vampires. It was our first council and we were both really nervous. I could not keep my eyes off her. I thought she was the best person in the whole world, I still do. Then the festival started and we met when I asked her to dance. She accepted, we danced to 'Hallelujah' by 'Leonard Cohen'. It was amazing. We played that song at our mating ceremony. And... Thank you Darren. Thank you so much." He said and pulled me into a big hug, but this time he was crying because he was happy for once. He was happy for the first time since Arra died. But I knew it wouldn't last. I knew the tears would never stop falling. Never.


End file.
